


Death Do Us Part

by emeraldfrog3, SilentSlayer



Series: Dark Twisted Madness [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Corypheus must die, Crying, F/M, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am a bad fangirl, Love, Sadness, Sorrow, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfrog3/pseuds/emeraldfrog3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot prompted by one of my friend's deliciously dark tales. All credit for the idea goes to her.<br/>What would happen if Cullen became a Red Templar? How would Inquisitor Lavellan handle it? Can their love survive? No...no it can't. What follows is a tear fest for all.<br/>Warning: This work will make you catch the feels, and probably cry if you love the Commander as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Trent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Trent/gifts), [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haven's Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869188) by [Angel_Trent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Trent/pseuds/Angel_Trent). 



The battle raged around Lavellan as she stood in the center of the fray. Bodies were scattered at her feet. The moans of the dying and the clash of steel competed as the dominant sounds of combat, deafening her sensitive ears. She dodged a blow from a Red Templar as she scanned the battlefield. _He_ had to be here.

For months they had searched for the lost Commander. She could not imagine the torture her lover had endured under Corypheus. Leliana’s reports were vague, though the Inquisitor was sure that was purposely done. Everyone pitied her, but knew she would recklessly charge into whatever prison held the Lion. They failed to understand that without him she was already dead.

Rumors of the Red General were muttered among the Templars she had captured. She had personally questioned them for news of her former Commander. Something inside her had broken during those dark times, and she was often the one torturing the prisoners for information. She was obsessed with finding _him_. Hope had nestled itself in her chest, a prayer that she could save him from whatever hell he now inhabited.

She spotted him finally as she darted through the soldiers around her. She hardly recognized Cullen at first.

Red lyrium covered his left arm in a sick twisted pattern. His cheeks were hollow as he stood beside that bastard Samson. As she drew closer, she saw that the lovely gold of his eyes had darkened and only black orbs remained. The Elder One had corrupted him, and the look on his face was proof that there was nothing left of the man she loved.

Samson scurried away as she reached the top of the dais. She froze with her staff in hand as Cullen’s once handsome features contorted with hate. Lavellan almost cried as she realized her optimism had been in vain. There was only one way to free him now. This had been Corypheus’ plot all along. He would destroy her with the one thing she held dearest.

“Cullen…” She softly called his name as she reached her hand toward him. For love’s sake, she had to try. His growl was feral as he drew his sword. The Red Cross on his chest flashed as he lunged toward her. There was something lethally beautiful in his movements, and a part of her wanted to stay and let his blow hit home. It would be so much easier than the task that lay ahead.

Lavellan owed him more though. The real Cullen would not want it this way. He was inside there somewhere, begging her to end his suffering.

She spun as he swung heavily and struck the stone beneath their feet. Her magic charged the air as she shot a fireball at him. His shield absorbed the blast and a wicked laugh left those lips that she once planted kisses on.

“He told me you would be here, Maleficar. The Elder One said it would be my honor to watch your blood stain my blade.” The words caused Lavellan to pause for a moment, and it almost cost her life as he thrust his weapon forward. They had spared many times in Skyhold, but he had never been this fast. The Red Lyrium had turned his body into the perfect tool for destruction.

“Cullen please! It’s not real! Whatever Corypheus showed you is a lie!” Her screams did little to stop his assault. She continued to dodge his offense, hoping to find an opening to land the final strike. The pain of what was to come threatened to break her concentration, but determination took hold and she found her strength.

“I saw you! I knew better than to trust a _mage_! Did the blood magic give you all you desire?” Her eyes grew wide at his words. Corypheus had shown him a distorted reality. Lavellan would never have used blood magic. Besides, Cullen had been all she ever wanted.

“You know….that’s not….true.” She panted as she spoke. Close combat had never been her specialty, and she was easily tiring from the effort. His movements were becoming wilder now, and she prayed that soon she would get her chance.

It was dangerous, but her mind drifted as she easily side-stepped his blows. Being elven made her light on her feet, and she allowed herself to wonder what might have been:

_Corypheus defeated, her love waiting for her with open arms._

_A white dress, Cullen’s smile as he said ‘I do.’_

_A blonde haired boy with a face like his father’s._

_Living out their days in peace somewhere. They had earned it._

Her one comfort now would be seeing him in the Beyond. She would never forgive herself for letting him be taken. This was all her fault.

He finally stumbled, and she flicked her wrist as the spell was cast. He fell, and she watched as the light began to dim in his eyes.

Corypheus released his hold on her love then. Eyes soften to the gold she once knew, and for a brief pause he was Cullen again. She knelt beside him as she took his hand into her own.

“Vhenan…thank you.” She barely heard the whisper as his eyes closed. His expression was one of peace, and she sobbed as grief finally took her. Around them the fight continued, but she no longer cared if she died. The one reason her heart beat was gone, slain by the one who loved him most.

“Hey kid.” Varric softly spoke as he squatted beside her. Her eyes never left Cullen’s face as steel filled the void that had ripped opened within her.

“I’m going to kill Corypheus, him and all of his generals. When that is done, we will be together again.” The promise hung in the air, her strained voice turning to one of hardened resolve as she locked away her anguish. Fingertips tenderly brushed his cheek one last time before she straightened. There would be much time for mourning, but for now there was work to do.   

**Author's Note:**

> When I sent this to my amazing beta Emeraldfrog3 she didn't talk to me for like 10 minutes. I think we were both so deeply grieved by the death of our beloved Commander that we couldn't find the words. I wasn't sure she would edit it for me, or even if we would still be friends. Special thank you to her for helping me through my twisted angst fest.  
> Also, as mentioned this idea came from Angel_Trent and her wonderfully dark story Haven's Fire. If this one-shot interest you then check it out. It's so incredible that I can't stop reading even though it hurts me and makes me cry.  
> Thank you to all my supporters. I wouldn't do this without you.
> 
> Much Love
> 
> SS


End file.
